Rakash
The Geography of Rakash The country of Rakash is the second largest country on the planet Nakti '''and is home to the hybrid Ralue race. It boasts a lot of Forest and Tundra. There are a few lakes and many rivers in '''Rakash. The country is very rich in various metals thanks to a large layered igneous intrusion within the Earth's crust which was tilted and eroded and now outcrops around what appears to be the edge of a great geological basin. The country has the world's largest reserves of Platinum, Palladium, Osmium, Iridium, Rhodium, and Ruthenium—along with vast quantities of iron, tin, chromium, titanium and vanadium. Origins of Rakash Rakash in the pass was just inhabited by only wildlife.The main animal in Rakash is the Wolfion. There are over seventy five species of Wolfions. The [[Ralue|'Ralue']] came to Rakash after they were forced to leave their homes in Aleban, by the "Dark Army". They were familiar with the forest land and the build a place they could call home. Most of their homes were made of wood and leaves at the time. Although the Ralue tribes stayed separated and constructed their own cites. They started to accept each other and they were now a united. Overtime they studied and bonded with the Wolfions. They are used for mounts, plowing fields, heavy carrying, and pets. The Ralue explored Rakash and the found the land is rich in resources. They learned how to how to mine and they upgraded their cities to stone. When they discovered Platinum, it became the currency of Rakash. Cities and towns of Rakash Tin'Undha, The Capital ' The 'Ralue mainly run the capital, since they are very welcoming to other races. Tin'Undha '''is a very well thriving and established city. '''Rakash is divided into 7 provinces that are considered states. They are controlled be many wealthy families, but they are loyal to the king. The Tundra of the country is in inhabited by nomadic Ralue tribes who prefer the old ways. They visit the cities to keep in touch with the other members of the race and tell the people old lore about the past. There are many cities and towns spread out in the country. Government The Government is a well-organized state and a bureaucracy. Its also run by a dynasty. Most of the important decisions are made by council officials rather than by elected representatives. But they notify the King and/or Queen about it and they decide as well. Their present leader is King''' Volum Trykus Volsus V' of '''Rakash'. He is the youngest and only King in Rakash history to fight alongside his army in war. He rules the country with kindness and fairness. His older sister Kaibia Wzza Afia I helps him out and is very proud of him. A lot of the people love them and are very thankful his family is in power. Rakashani Culture Lifestyle The Rakashani people have very separate lifestyles depending on the class. But the one they all share is the love of their children and training them to be great warriors. Lower Class work five days and eight hours a week and get payed a fair wage. The men do a lot of Field work, Mining and Trading in the markets to keep up. The women do work in the fields when they are needed. They do the Shopping, House work and raising the kids. Some of the of the lower class have farms. They only have to pay small taxes and they get it back at the of the year. Its a hard life, but they are able to sustain a living. Middle Class '''work for the state and the Wealthy to manage the Markets, Fields and Mines. The men are out most of the time and the women stay home with the children sometimes. They tend to keep good relations with the lower class and treat the workers fairly. '''Upper Class '''own the provinces and charge small taxes. They are very loyal to the king and they treat the land owners with kindness. They even are nice enough to help new land owners get started. They sometimes even donate money to the Guilds of Education. '''Education The Education in the Country is run by Four Guilds.They are run by the highly educated nobles. The King would also hire nobles from the other countries for the guilds. The Basic Guild is for ages Five to Twelve. They manly focus on Reading, Writing, and Mathematics. Its free and starts off very easy in the beginning. As they go on it gets harder. Its required that the children study at home with their families. The Nobles found out that studying with family brings each other more closer together. At the age of Nine through Eleven, they learn about sex. That way they can be prepared for "Grazae", the ancient adulthood ritual when they become the age of Twelve. Grazae is more than just a sexual ritual. It is a way to prove themselves as a man or a woman and it helps people to bond together. After the ritual, each student is given a partner to discover their sexuality with at school until the age of Thirteen. The High Guild is for ages Thirteen to Eighteen. They start learning about Science, Biology, Field work, Mining, and trading. Math does plays a big role in science, so they a more levels of it to the High Guild. They learn about anatomy in the first year. This will help them if they are ever in a fight. They will know the weak points on the body. At Eighteen, They are free to do whatever they want with their lives. The Warrior Guild is a minatory guild for young adults. They learn mainly about self defense and the ways of the warrior. They endure six months of training and are retaught anatomy. The training is very easy for students cause the anatomy training comes into play. After the training they about their lives and decide what they want to do next. Some even join the army after training. The Advance Guild is the highest of all. A lot of unknown science and other stuff happens in the Guild. Anyone can get in but you have to pay a good amount money. Armed Forces and Navy (In progress) The Rakashani Army is said to be the most experienced and toughest army on the continent. King Volsus the first, was the founder of this army during the "Year of great sorrow". '''Since '''Rakash consists of a big tundra and cold climate, the Ralue achieved great endurance and strength. The Ralue species can adapt to any climate change, even the desert heat. Interesting Facts The King loves all his subjects and followers. He spends most of his time running the kingdom, and strives to achieve good relations with other countries, to keep peace in order in his homeland. = Category:Countries Category:Stub Category:Rakash